


Untitled 69ing Reunion Porn

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [20]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title. The Dead and the Dying missing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 69ing Reunion Porn

Nasir is always on top when they suck each other at same time. His weight is easier to bear, and of course Agron has other motive: access to delve into Nasir’s hole with aggressive tongue.

Now Nasir levers himself above Agron’s injured body on trembling arms, bobbing his head along length of Agron’s shaft. He makes attempt to still hips as Agron’s lips and tongue glide along his cock, but this proves difficult feat without Agron’s strong hands to aid him.

Agron pulls away from his cock and Nasir whimpers. Nasir feels tongue drag wetly up cleft of his ass, then without warning he is being roughly penetrated by slithering muscle.

He is screaming around Agron’s cock, calling Agron’s name, cursing useless gods who cannot restrain this man who holds him hostage in love, then thanking them anyway for sending Agron back to him.

Agron adds searching, stiff fingers to already overwhelming sensation, finding Nasir’s prostate and stroking. Nasir’s orgasm slams into him like fighting opponent, and he must take moment to calm himself. Then he is determined that Agron also have his pleasure, so without distractions he concentrates on applying strong stroking suction which soon rips groaning climax from Agron.

Afterward he presses himself to Agron’s side. Agron strokes his face with fingertips. “I will pray to your gods, Nasir, if you make promise to forgive me for leaving you.”

Nasir looks up, surprised. “You were forgiven before you left.”


End file.
